


A Chat over Coffee

by watanukitty



Series: Drinks with Destiny [2]
Category: Supernatural, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occult objects are not always in abundant supply. But what would Bela Talbot be if not for her connections?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chat over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

She tunes her hearing to the rhythmic clicking of her black Louboutins against the pavement, counting the soft _tap, tap, tap_ of her steps, trying to down the loud beats of her heart with every scrape of her weight against the ground. A wooden fence comes into view, with two gold crescent moons at its gateway, guarding a Victorian style house looking all but out of place with towering skyscrapers surrounding it.

Bela knows from experience that right now, she's the only one who can see it.

She squares her shoulders, and steps beyond the boundaries. Sure enough, like the last time she's been here, two little girls welcome her at the door, ushering her in amidst shrill, cheerful shouts.

"A guest for Mistress!"

"A guest! A guest!"

They lead her into a small sitting room, furnished with an antique wooden table and chairs. This was not the room she remembers--no butterfly paper screens, no ornate lounging chaise. Bela looks around, takes in the ceiling, the tall windows, the dark metal of the chandelier, and could almost feel the tendrils of smoke on her skin.

"My, my. Look at how you've grown."

Bela starts at hearing the voice, and then stills as she lets the words sink in. So much has changed since she's last been here, so many things forgotten, lost, so many things found. She was no longer the same girl who stumbled into this shop a long time ago.

But the woman before her remained exactly the same--the dark hair, the smooth alabaster skin, and the red, red eyes. 

It's been nine years, and the woman known as Yuuko Ichihara doesn't look a day over twenty five. 

Yuuko smiles her Cheshire smile, and takes a seat. "It's been a while. What should I call you now?" 

"'Bela' would do," Bela supplies, placing her hands on the table where Yuuko can see them. The other woman studies her for a moment and chuckles, mostly to herself.

"Ah, yes, one of many names you choose to go by. Such a power trip, is it not?"

"It is," Bela says. _'Names have power'_ , Yuuko once told her. She didn't understand. Not yet.

Yuuko chuckles again. "Mmm. I can say that I can very much relate," she muses, before turning to the girls who were standing in the doorway. "Maru, Moro. Tell Watanuki to bring us coffee please." The pair nodded before scampering off, repeating their mistress' words on their way.

"So," Yuuko begins, "Why come all the way to my Japan, Bela-san?"

"There's a case that is of interest to me," Bela explains, her voice level, "and I need an item for it. An African dream root."

"Oh, but surely you have nearby contacts who have it?" Yuuko asks, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"I've contacted them all, and they all came up empty," Bela replies, barely hiding the frustration in her voice. She may be an occult objects expert, but she's not _the_ occult objects expert. She wanted that dreamroot and she'll get it, even if it means having to fly back here.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures' Bela is all too familiar with the phrase.

"There is a price," Yuuko says, her ruby eyes meeting Bela's emeralds. "I'm sure you're familiar with how my rates go."

Bela nods briefly, and reaches into her bag for a small leather pouch. "Will this do?"  
She hands the pouch over to Yuuko, who tips the contents into her hand. It's an ancient Celtic amulet--a piece of smooth stone tied to a worn leather cord. Difficult to carry and even more difficult to come by, it would have gained Bela hundreds of thousands if sold to right buyer. But it's nothing compared to what she could have if she acquired that dreamroot. The look on Dean Winchester's face once she's done with what she's set out to do won't hurt either.

It has to be worth it in the end.

"Yes, a fair payment," Yuuko agrees. She puts the amulet back into its container just as a dark haired boy with glasses--perhaps about seventeen, Bela guesses--walks into room, carrying a tray with coffee and an assortment of pastries.

"Take this to the store room, Watanuki," Yuuko tells him, giving him the pouch as soon as he sets the coffee and pastries on the table. "And bring back a small, patterned brown box. You'll know it when you see it." 

The boy, Watanuki, nods, and scuttles out of the room and into the depths of the shop. Bela watches him go.

"A part-timer?"

"Yes," Yuuko replies, pouring the freshly brewed coffee into their cups. "He does good work," she pauses, and takes a sip of her drink. "Now, about your other wish."

Bela clinks her cup on her saucer, and looks up at Yuuko with startled eyes. She would voice her denial, but she knew better.

"Can you..."

"I cannot stop it," Yuuko says, her gaze boring into Bela's. "It is something that must happen."

Bela breathes through her nose, losing her composure by the second. "I'll pay, whatever the price is. You _must_ stop it."

"I can't," Yuuko reiterates. "I cannot supersede a deal that's previously been made. You made a deal, and you must pay. That is how it goes."

Bela shakes her head. "I tried everything. There must be a way to--"

"There is no way around it. It must happen, and it would happen."

"I don't understand," Bela admits. She did everything she could to avoid what's coming for her, and she is not closer to an answer as she was when she first realized what she bargained for.

Her time is almost up.

"It's in your deal. In your blood. Even," Yuuko pauses, peering at her from beneath heavy lidded eyes, "in the name you chose."

_'Names have power', Yuuko said. 'Both living and non-living things take the power of the thing they are named after.'_

_'You must now choose a name for yourself.'_

"I can't die," Bela says, her voice just above a whisper and her eyes flashing. Opposite her Yuuko smiles, and for the first time in their entire conversation, she didn't look stoic, or calculating or cold.

Bela tried to ignore the sympathy in her eyes.

"You say that now," Yuuko tells her, her stare so soft, almost sorry, "but don't wait for the time when you wish you _can_."

Watanuki arrives, prompting Bela to gather herself and her bearings. Yuuko takes the patterned wooden box he brought and places it on the table, opening the lid to show the Bela the contents.

"Everything is in order," Bela mutters, and takes the box. She stands up, and begins to leave, accompanied by the girls and Watanuki to get to the front door.

"Be sure to drop by Granny's house," Yuuko reminds softly from behind her. "She will be expecting you."

"I will," Bela answers, not bothering to look at her. She notices the boy staring, but doesn't bother to acknowledge that too. She needs to leave.

She bids farewell to the children, and walks out the shop. She won't be coming back, not anytime soon.

"Your purpose still awaits you, Bela Talbot," Yuuko says as she feels her presence leave her shop. She finishes her coffee, and leaves the dishes for Watanuki to clean up. Another wish awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Yuuko's shop is NOT in the SPN world (not in this time at least) and it very much stays uh...where it is. She just made sure Bela reached it because hey! Business as usual. Bela is in her side of the multiverse' Japan but at some point on her way to the shop she (unknowingly of course) was made to cross over to Yuuko's Japan. Which leads me to--
> 
> 2) The Granny mentioned here is Yuuko's fortune teller friend. Bela had to start learning them spirit communications somewhere. She knew her old pupil was coming so she made arrangements for her to be able to get to the house as well. (Bela got there in the first place because Yuuko merged the two Japans at the time--I might cover this in a subsequent part, or I might not--but that's the explanation for that)
> 
> 3) I haven't specified it, but teen!Bela wished for a new identity. The payment was in two parts: she had to choose her own name, AND she has to make sure no one will use her old one against her, or her past will bite her in the arse. Yeah thanks a lot, Dean.
> 
> 4) Her name. Apparently Bela Talbot means 'Beautiful Messenger of Destruction'. In this story Yuuko mentioned her spiel of names having powers, and the reason for Bela's deal coming to fruition can be explained by her chosen name, which leads me to #5
> 
> 5) This fic is inspired by the numerous fics that deal with Bela being an important player in the Apocalypse, an angle that I wish was actually explored in the show.
> 
> also Bela and Yuuko dealing occult objects yay.


End file.
